


Screaming

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Gen, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SPOILERS FOR  2.06I very much like the idea that immediately after that we see Jimboy smile in James’ grave it hits him, he can’t orb out.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Screaming

His eyes open and stale air hits his lungs. A wicked smile stretches over his wan face and he laughs. Pathetic whitelighter, couldn’t get the job done, it seems.

James puts his mind to what havoc he’ll create next for the last of the Elders’ little creations. He thinks he’ll start with the middle one, Harry’s little partner in crime. He focuses on his flat and feels himself tugged between spaces. With a smirk of satisfaction he finds himself…

In the same place he started, on his back and in his coffin. 

He tries again. 

Coffin. 

And again. 

Coffin. 

He wills himself to turn into smoke. Nothing happens. He remains solid.

And in the coffin.

He tries again and again and again. He tries everything his Master has taught him and several things he found while rifling through his counterpart’s memories. Nothing works. No magic will come to him and when he pounds his fists against the wood of his new prison nothing gives.

He screams. He screams and screams and screams. 

Angry screams at first. Angry at being trapped again. Angry that the Elders who had so violated his very soul were all dead and thus he would never be able to sink his knife into even one of those sanctimonious bitches. Angry that he has been trapped by something as pathetic as the lapdog the Elders had created from James’ weaker, more sniveling parts. Parts that he’d locked away long before he’d even passed out of childhood. That such a watered-down half-man has bested him, even if it was just this once, enrages James to no end.

Then after a day or two come the frustrated screams. He beats his fists raw against the unyielding wood of his buried prison. Kicks his heavy boots at the sixty year old box but not even a splinter breaks loose. He tried again to orb but still goes no further than exactly where he is. Tries and tries until he doesn’t even pull into an orb at all.

More days and hunger and thirst set in. Had he been fully human it would have happened earlier. His screams will become weaker, hoarser. And yet he can’t stop screaming.

So hungry.

So _thirsty_.

His muscles and bones ache for lack of room to move.

It’s worse than the bottle. There he’d had no corporeal form and thus no physical wants or needs. He’d had a hunger for freedom, revenge. But he’d never felt like cigarettes were being ground out in his stomach, setting him on fire from the inside. His guts had never twisted or cramped for want of food. Inside his glass prison he’d never felt as though he’d swallowed an entire box of razors while simultaneously having a flaming torch shoved down his throat.

The pain in his throat is excruciating and yet he still screams.

-

Weeks later his leather leggings are still wet and stinking with his waste. The bitter odor of his sweat soaked clothes fill his wooden prison. Everything is damp and fouled, the thick air trapped in his little box not allowing for anything to dry. His guts still burn as they digest themselves and heal and digest themselves again. His mangled throat floods his mouth with the taste of blood and his screams have turned to muffled gurgles. But rage keeps his mind clear. 

The glow emanating from the side of his face fades a little more with the passing of time. Even in his befouled state he feels himself growing stronger again. Soon enough he will break free. And when he does his shadow half will feel pain and loss like no creature ever has before. And when James is done tearing through Harry Greenwood and Harry’s so-called ‘family’ he will see every witch dead and their magical world burned down to its very foundations.


End file.
